Glasses and Chocolate
by deadkokoro
Summary: Misa's going to give chocolates to Tsukki but why did such a thing happened before her awaited day?


Tomorrow's Valentines Day. Last year, I failed to give it to Tsukishima-san but this time, I have to give it to him.

Right after class, I immediately went to mall to buy the ingredients and wrappings. As soon as I paid for it, I ran outside just to hit someone.

"Sorry!"

I looked up and it's Tsukishima-san! He's with Yamaguchi-san.

Tsukishima-san glared at me.

"Oi, can't you realize what you just did?", he asked me.

"Hm?"

"You just destroyed my glasses."

He pointed my shoes.

"Ghyaah! Sorry! I'm really sorry! How much is it? I'll pay for it!"

"Do you think it's cheap? Tsk!"

Yamaguchi-san saw Tsukishima-san's face and talked to him.

"Now, now. Tsuki, she will surely pay for it, right?"

And Yamaguchi-san looked at me.

"Of course! I-I will pay for it."

He glared at me again. He stretch his palm open signing to give the money. I opened my wallet and give him a thousand yen. He smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you think this is enough?!"

I don't know how much glasses costs! What to do? I use glasses but my parents pay for it so I don't know how much it costs.

I opened my bag and brought out my glasses.

"You can use this for awhile. I'll tell my parents about your broken glasses later. I can probably give the money to you tomorrow."

He grabbed my glasses and tried it on. After putting it on, he still has a sour look on his face.

"I'll use this just until tomorrow."

He walked away and Yamaguchi-san followed.

Geez! That's so stupid of you, Misa! You'll give him chocolates tomorrow but why do you have to piss him off today?!

 **VALENTINES DAY**.

Mom was too scary yesterday. She didn't stop scolding me for breaking someone's glasses. Despite that, she still gave me the money. I also finished making the chocolate but I don't know if I can still give it to him.

During break time, I tried talking to Tsukishima-san but he's too busy receiving chocolates. Despite his bad attitude, some girls still like him because of the same aura that he has. He's tall, handsome, athletic and intelligent.

The last bell rang and every girl immediately went to their crush's room to give their chocolates. I went to Tsukishima-san's room but he's not there anymore, good thing Yamaguchi-san's still inside.

"Yamaguchi-san, where's Tsukishima-san?"

He leaned close to me and whispered.

"Tsukki's in the gym storage room. Don't tell anyone. He's quite pissed off from all the girls who gave him chocolates. Talk about being popular."

"Don't worry. I won't tell it to anyone."

I whispered back. He giggled. He whispered again.

"I'm cheering for you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You'll give Tsukki his chocolates, right?"

I felt my face heat up.

"How did you know that?!"

"Well, you're 'Stalker-san' right? I always see you following Tsukki."

He tapped my shoulders and went back inside.

I walked towards the gymnasium and made sure no one can see me.

But... if Yamaguchi-san knows that I'm following Tsukishima-san then it also means that Tsukishima-san knows it too!

I opened the storage room and he's there. He's wearing my glasses and he's listening music using his headphones.

"Tsukishima-san."

He didn't seem to hear me. I called him again but he still didn't hear me. I tapped his shoulders and this time he looked at me.

"What?"

"I-I'm here to give you the money."

He stretch his palm and I gave him the money. He stood up and went outside.

"Ah! Wait! My glasses!", I shouted.

"Do you think I can buy glasses without wearing these?", he said while pointing my glasses.

"Then, I'll get it tomorrow?", I asked.

"Come with me."

He walked away. I followed him.

We're walking together. Although, I'm just behind him but still I can't imagine that this will happen. We went to a glasses shop and he carefully scanned the glasses. Some people are looking at us. I feel like I'm blushing. I guess, I'll call this a date although I'm the only one who thinks of it that way.

He bought his desired glasses and we went outside the shop. We sat in a nearby bench. I feel like I'm about to explode. I'm actually sitting beside him!

...Right! The chocolate! Although it's wrong timing but this is the only day that I can give it to him.

"T-Tsukishima-san!"

He looked at me.

"I-I made a chocolate just for you."

Ahh~ I can't look at him directly.

I stretched out my arms to hand the chocolate. A few seconds later, he received the chocolate. I saw him put the chocolate inside his bag. I noticed that there's no other chocolate in his bag.

"I thought you've receive chocolates during the break, why is your bag empty?"

"I returned them."

Then... it means that he only received my chocolate! Kyaaaah! I'm so happy! I feel like I can ascend to heaven!

"Oi! Why are you crying?"

Eh? I'm crying? I wiped my tears away and it kept on pouring.

"I-I don't know. I-I'm just too happy for all the things that happened today."

He brought out his new glasses and removed mine. He put on his own glasses.

"Oi, face here."

I looked at him and he put my glasses on to me.

"Don't cry in front of me."

He said while looking at a distant. It's the first time I saw him like that.

"Okay."

It's the only word I replied to him.

I just looked at him and he soon looked burdened by my gaze. He looked at me and we stayed like that for a few moments.

His face seem to go nearer to my face but that may be is just an illusion. I felt him move beside me and that's when I realized that it's not an illusion. I closed my eyes because of our intimate distance.

THUD!

"Ow!"

I opened my eyes and the sound came from our colliding glasses. We looked at each other and we're both embarrased. Was he trying to kiss me? But does it mean that he also like me? But that's impossible! He went back to his initial position and scratched his head. He can't look at me eye-to-eye.

He stood up, picked up his bag and turned to me.

"S-See you tomorrow."

He said and left. I just sat there trying to absorb everything that happen.

By evening, I received a text and squealed in my room for like forever!

TEXT: "The chocolate's delicious."

 **HI READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND I ALSO HOPE THAT TSUKKI'S NOT TOO OUT OF CHARACTER. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. :** )


End file.
